gameslikeskylandersfandomcom-20200217-history
Burning Bones Ledgeclimber
"Trampolines vs. Stairs!" '-Burning Bones Ledgeclimber's offcial catchphrase '''Burning Bones Ledgeclimber '''is the Fish Eater counterpart of Ledgeclimber in ''Sony Pictures Infinity: Feeding Frenzy. ''She is only available in the first Dogs Pack with the Somali Mask and Hockey Sentinel Clancatcher. When taken ownership, you will unlock Chomp Chest as an enemy in the Toy Box. Appearance Normal Version In her Burning Bones version, Ledgeclimber wears a black headband on her head, an orange shirt with four white lines on the corners and a dark blue number 28 on the front with the dark blue word "Hershey" and a dark blue number 28 on the back, dark blue shorts, gray shinguards with a black bird and line on her legs, white socks and gray sneakers with a black sideways J. She also carries a samurai sword with a blue top and a black bottom. Transhaped Version When Transhaped using a Somali Mask, Ledgeclimber's headband is removed, her shirt morphs into a white sweater with a blue shirt under it, her shorts and shinguards morph into black flat pants, her sneakers morph into black boots and her sword morphs into a yellow lightsaber. Powers '''Sony Pictures Infinity Normal Version Volleyball Throw (Ranged Attack): Ledgeclimber throws volleyballs at enemies. Sword Attacks (Melee Attack): Ledgeclimber attacks enemies with her sword. Immune to Fire (Special Move): Ledgeclimber spin kicks enemies with her left leg, stabs them with her sword, punches them with her fist, then stomps on them with her right leg, lighting herself on fire and becoming immune to Fire enemies and other Somali characters for 60 seconds. Transhaped Version Flaming Dash (Ranged Attack): Ledgeclimber dashes towards enemies. Lightsaber Attacks (Melee Attack): Ledgeclimber attacks enemies with her lightsaber. Immune to Fire and Tech (Special Move): Ledgeclimber lights herself on fire, jumps into the air, dropping explosives onto the ground and smashes them with her lightsaber, making them explode on enemies around her, becoming immune to Fire and Tech enemies, Egypt characters and other Somali characters for 120 seconds. Death explosion and gravestone in the handheld version Death Explosion Forward Fall (normal version) Kamikaze (Transhaped Version) Gravestone Blue ''Worms 2 ''cross (Feeding Frenzy) Compatibility Cats Series *Skylanders: Cats 101: No *Skylanders: Too Cute!: No *Skylanders: Funny Cats: No *Skylanders: Whack-A-Kitty: No *Skylanders: Kitten Afraid of Remote Control Mouse: No *Skylanders: Why Do Cats Meow?: No *Skylanders: Touch And Feel Kitten: No *Skylanders: Kitty Love: No *Skylanders: Kitten Party: Yes *Skylanders And The Sony Pictures Club: Ancients of Ooga: Yes *Skylanders And The Sony Pictures Club: Cloning Clyde: Yes *Skylanders And The Sony Pictures Club: Batman: Arkham Origins: Yes Sony Pictures Infinity *Sony Pictures Infinity: Aegis Wing: No *Sony Pictures Infinity: Yaris: No *Sony Pictures Infinity: Fable II: Pub Games: No *Sony Pictures Infinity: Comic Jumper: No *Sony Pictures Infinity: Minecraft: Story Mode: Episodes 1-4: No *Sony Pictures Infinity: The Escapists: No *Sony Pictures Infinity: The Fancy Pants Adventures: No *Sony Pictures Infinity: Small Arms: No *Sony Pictures Infinity: Rayman Raving Rabbids: No *Sony Pictures Infinity: Arkadian Warriors: No *Sony Pictures Infinity: Plants vs. Zombies: No *Sony Pictures Infinity: Feeding Frenzy: Yes *Sony Pictures Infinity: Minecraft: Story Mode: Episodes 5-8: Yes *Sony Pictures Infinity: Batman: Arkham Asylum: Yes *Sony Pictures Infinity: Batman: Arkham City: Yes *Sony Pictures Infinity: Batman: Arkham Knight: Yes *Skylanders And The Sony Pictures Club: Ancients of Ooga: Yes *Skylanders And The Sony Pictures Club: Cloning Clyde: Yes *Skylanders And The Sony Pictures Club: Batman: Arkham Origins: Yes Skylanders *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure: Yes *Skylanders: Giants: Yes *Skylanders: Swap Force: Yes *Skylanders: Trap Team: Yes *Skylanders: SuperChargers: Yes *Skylanders: Imaginators: Yes Disney Infinity *Disney Infinity 1.0: Yes *Disney Infinity 2.0: Yes *Disney Infinity 3.0: Yes Lego *Lego Dimensions: Yes Trivia *Burning Bones Ledgeclimber is the only Somali Fish Eater who is able to be immune to Tech enemies and Egypt characters (but only when she's Transhaped). Category:Sony Pictures Infinity: Feeding Frenzy Category:Female Category:Somali Category:Fish Eaters